


[FAN ART] the boy prince

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: He's been trained to kill since birth.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	[FAN ART] the boy prince

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://marlinsandthetrout.tumblr.com/post/639612368751673344/hes-been-trained-to-kill-since-birth


End file.
